Accurate optical data communication requires exact alignment of optical fiber(s) between transmitters and receivers. For this purpose, interconnection systems are used to establish and maintain the proper alignment.
The demand for precision is escalating, and this has been an impetus for numerous improvements to existing fiber optic interconnection systems. However, the insatiable desire for precision must be balanced with an equally important need for economy. Otherwise, commercially impractical product designs result.
It is also desirable to improve the quality and performance of conventional fiber optic products without unduly increasing the cost. Recent efforts have focussed on mechanical safeguards which insure the integrity of the assembly process. For instance, it is now recognized that the maintenance of an initially precise alignment throughout the assembly process is equally as important as the initial alignment. Hence, the overall transmission accuracy can be increased and signal losses can be reduced by a more stable connector.
Conventional connectors include fiber optic receptacles having an outer shell which defines a central chamber with an open end for receiving a mating plug or receptacle cover. At least one cavity (or cell) is formed proximate the opposite end of the shell for receiving an active optical device such as a transmitter or receiver. The receptacle may be a simplex receptacle which houses a single active device for alignment of a single optical fiber therewith. Alternatively, the receptacle may be a duplex receptacle which houses dual active devices for alignment of a duplex optical fiber. In either case, the receptacle is formed with the proper number of containment cavities in which a conventional active optical device (such as a photo-diode, photo-transistor, or the like) is seated.
Co-pending application Serial No. (to be assigned) (AMP Docket 15328) discloses an alignment cover for a conventional fiber optical receptacle The alignment cover performs its traditional function in keeping out dust and debris, yet it also serves to align the active optical device(s), and to keep the devices aligned in the receptacle throughout the assembly process.
There is considerable room for further improvement in this same tradition. One continuing problem lies in the need to hold the active optical devices in the containment cavities of the receptacle as alignment is being achieved. Traditionally, the active devices are glued or manually held in position, but these methods are inconvenient and error-prone.
Consequently, there exists a clear commercial need for an economical means to secure the active devices during alignment, and to maintain proper alignment thereafter.